Future Children
by ScottishBlueDragon
Summary: Penny and Luke Moseby are somehow sent to the past, to just before Ted meet their mother, and now have to put up with the Wedding Weekend.
1. Jump

**Disclaimer: I do not own How I Met Your Mother **

**Chapter One : Jump **

Penny Moseby sighed from her bed. Her father had just phoned her to give her the news of her mother, who has just learned that she has won the battle with Cancer. Penny promised her dad that she would tell her brother the good news.

"Luke!" yelled Penny as she got of her bed and out her room. Her brother walked out his room, his face pale.

"Has Dad phoned? Is it good, or is it bad?" he started to ask his sister. Penny smiled and Luke relaxed, when they learned that their mum had cancer, Luke locked himself in his room for a week, and had their father had his door, begging him to come out and ended up having Uncle Marshall go and talk to him.

"Dad says that Mum's cancer is gone, but that she'll be really weak and we have to be on our best behaviour and ..." Penny suddenly stumbled and her brother caught.

"Penny, are you okay?" asked Luke before his vision suddenly went weird and he, too, stumbled.

They both vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Ted, Marshall, Lily, Barney and Robin were having drinks in the apartment when it happened.

A flash of light appeared, blinding them, and when their vision cleared up, they saw two kids, the oldest not older that fifteen, lying on the floor.

"We better get them onto the couch" said Lily, her mothering instincts kicking in. Marshall lifted the girl while Barney lifted the boy.

"Oh, that's a little spooky, that kid looks a lot like me when I was a kid" said Ted as he gathered the drinks to take them back to the kitchen. When he was gone, the girl woke up and saw Lily.

"Auntie Lily? When did you get here?" she asked, rubbing at her eyes. Lily froze.

"Erm, I'm not your Auntie" said Lily. Penny frowned.

"Yes, yes you are. With Uncle Marshall, Uncle Barney and Auntie Robin" said Penny, staring at them all.

"No Uncle Ted?" asked Barney.

"Why would I call my Dad Uncle Ted?" asked Penny before she looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked. Her Aunties and Uncles seemed frozen. So she kicked her brother. Luke groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Luke you idiot, wake up. Dad's nerdiness is rubbing off and I think we are back in time" hissed Penny, slowly getting to her feet.

Luke woke up and looked around.

"Oh, this is so cool" he yelled, which prompted Ted to go back into the living room.

Penny and Luke stared at Ted and Ted smiled at them.

"Your from the future!" Marshall suddenly yelled, really excited. Penny bit her lip.

"Yes" said Luke, glancing from Ted to Marshall.

"That is so cool" said Barney, raising his hand for a high five. Which Penny delivered.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ted.

"Ted, these are your kids from the future" said Lily.

"What?" yelled Ted before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.


	2. Placement

**Disclaimer: I do not own How I Met Your Mother **

**Chapter Two**

Robin poured a jug of cold water over Ted. Ted shot up right a gasp, and looked at his future children wide eyed.

Penny again bit her lip, which was a habit of Ted's, and Luke was the carbon copy of Ted when he was a kid.

"You are my children?" he asked.

"Hey...Dad" said Penny, waving a little.

Barney and Marshall helped Ted get into a chair.

"Whose your mother then?" asked Lily.

"I refuse to tell you" said Luke, "and so does my sister. When is Robin and Barney's wedding?"

"Next weekend, Marshall was about to leave to visit his mum with Marvin" said Robin. Penny then noticed a baby in a cage.

"Weird, Marvin is taller than us and now we are taller than him. So much teasing" said Luke, with a grin.

"Ted only has one spare room, so unless you two want to share a room, we'll have to split you guys up" said Marshall.

"I'll go with Dad" said Penny.

"If it is okay, can I go with Uncle Marshall?" asked Luke.

Marshall and Lily nodded.

"Come on, we better get back to my flat" said Ted, standing up, and shaking his head to get water droplets out of it.

Penny nodded and she stood up, and followed her dad out. Luke looked at Marshall.

"I think you will be able to just borrow some of my clothes, we're just waiting for a cab" said Marshall. A car honking was heard from outside, and Marshall went to check out the window.

"It's here," said Marshall, and he grabbed his bags, "can you get Marvin for me?" Luke nodded, quickly hugged his sister and lifted his bigger cousin.

"This is weird" muttered Luke as he shifted Marvin, who giggled.

Luke smiled at his dad, who managed a weak one and followed his Uncle Marshall out of the flat.

"So, Dad, guess I'm staying at your house, shall we go?" asked Penny, standing up.

"I'll be over later with some clothes, if that's okay?" said Lily, standing up as well. Ted stood up too.

"Yes please" said Penny and she followed her dad out the flat.

"Wonder who their mum is?" said Barney.

"Yeah, to bad they won't tell us" said Lily, sighing.

"Doesn't this seem a bit out of the world, I mean, kids from the future?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, but it would be too much of coincidence if a boy who dead like Ted when he was younger is called Luke, and isn't Ted's son" Lily pointed out.

"True" agreed Barney.


End file.
